


My dad is your lover, my cousin your life

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriend!Sterek, F/M, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Malia is all alone, Pydia, Sterek in a relationship, Sterek love each other, post season 3B
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fic è nata per caso da un post su Facebook e da una foto... SPOILER 3B E PROBABILE 4 STAGIONE<br/>Derek e Peter hanno deciso di presentare alla famiglia Hale, che comprende oltre a loro anche Malia, figlia di Peter, le persone con le quali intrattengono da un po' di tempo, una relazione.<br/>La giovane Hale si aspetta emeriti sconosciuti, e non persone che conosce fin troppo bene.<br/>Pack family feels, Hale family feels a volontà...... e un po' di fluff che non guasta mai.. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dad is your lover, my cousin your life

«Ho deciso di invitare la mia ragazza alla cena di domani sera. Voglio farvela conoscere» dichiarò Peter Hale, altezzosamente.   
A Derek quasi andò di traverso la zuppa, altrimenti ribattezzata “un discreto tentativo di Malia di trasformare patate e carote in una crema vellutata ” dalla sorpresa.   
Il più grande degli Hale posò solennemente il cucchiaio sul piatto: lo sguardo del lupo sembrava decisamente determinato. Sicuramente c’era sotto qualcosa. 

«Ma se ce l’hai nascosta per un anno intero? Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»

«I tempi sono maturi ormai, caro il mio nipotino. C’è più calma nell’aria e nessun mostro. Possiamo dedicarci ad esplorare i rapporti e a portarli alla luce» rispose Peter, con quel tono solenne e strascicato che Derek tanto odiava.   
Il ragazzo sbuffò ma tutto sommato era d’accordo con lo zio.   
Ora che ci pensava, poteva benissimo portare il suo “nuovo” amore in famiglia, senza che si scatenasse una guerra. 

In fondo, Stiles si era lasciato consensualmente con sua cugina Malia da sette mesi, ormai e Derek ne era stata la causa.   
Non che la giovane Hale lo dovesse necessariamente sapere, comunque.  
Poteva fingere che fosse qualcosa nato ben prima dell’arrivo della cugina in città, avvenuto l’anno precedente... che poi era la verità, in fondo.   
Non poteva negare che Stiles fosse sempre stato interessante, a suo modo. Derek aveva solo negato l’evidenza per troppo tempo ma i sentimenti di Malia per Stiles e soprattutto quella storia con Braeden che non decollava, gli avevano fatto aprire gli occhi.   
Il suo inconscio, poi, gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia, facendogli sognare il ragazzo per troppi mesi di fila. Derek aveva dato la colpa alla peperonata e al tacchino ripieno di suo zio per svariate volte, prima di capire che i suoi sentimenti per Stiles erano veri e che i suoi sogni non dipendevano da quanto mangiasse pesante.   
Per fortuna Braeden aveva capito così bene come tra loro due non potesse funzionare, che adesso era addirittura in procinto di sposarsi con il vice sceriffo Parrish. 

Auguri e figli maschi: Derek non poteva augurarle che il meglio, tutto sommato. 

«E dimmi, la conosciamo?» chiese Malia impassibile, rivolgendosi dubbiosa a suo padre. 

«Sorpresa. Sarà una sorpresa, domani vedrai…» rispose lui, criptico, gli occhi che sfrecciavano sulla tavola, puntando il dolce che l’Hale stesso aveva preparato: torta di nocciole.   
Era la preferita di sua sorella e l’unico dolce che si fossero mai divertiti a cucinare insieme, da bambini.   
Derek abbassò gli occhi, prima di borbottare «Beh, a questopuntoinvitoanche…». 

«Eh? Derek scandisci le parole, non grugnire ogni volta! Adesso capisco perché Stiles tendeva a chiamarti “Sourwolf”…» sbottò Malia, irritata. 

Derek ridacchiò sotto i baffi, o meglio, sotto la barba, prima di ripetere: «Dicevo, a questo punto invito anch’io la persona della quale sono innamorato… così almeno possono conoscersi a vicenda e potete conoscerla anche voi ».

«Ottima idea Derek! Mi mancavano queste riunioni famigliari allargate! E dimmi, la conosciamo?»

Derek arrossì da capo a piedi, alzandosi per servirsi una fetta di torta. 

« E’ buona…» disse masticandola, tentando di cambiare discorso. 

«Sai Peter, credo che Derek ci abbia implicitamente fatto capire che noi conosciamo questa persona ma non ho assolutamente voglia di lambiccarmi il cervello per capire chi possa essere. Ho il ciclo e un forte mal di testa. Aspetterò con calma domani…» sbottò Malia, mangiando la torta con gusto. 

«Ah, voi ragazzi. Spillarvi segreti è così difficile, a volte. Ma sai, nemmeno io ho tutta questa voglia di farlo parlare. E poi c’è la tv che chiama con insistenza, quindi…la puntata numero 1900 di “Rifugio del cuore” sta per cominciare e non ho voglia di ascoltare altro». 

« Ohh, giusto. Derek, lava i piatti, dato che non vuoi dirci nulla di più…» rincarò Malia, prima di sedersi accanto al padre per gustarsi il tv-drama che teneva incollati alla tv milioni di persone negli Stati Uniti, e centinaia di migliaia a Beacon Hills. 

Derek sbuffò con vigore. Odiava le telenovelas e detestava il fatto che quei due alzassero il volume della televisione apposta per dargli fastidio. 

Non che si lamentasse, tutto sommato. Per quanto fosse psicopatico lo zio e cocciuta la cugina, in fondo loro erano, insieme alla sorella che ormai viveva in sud America, tutto quello che era rimasto della sua famiglia e a Derek andava bene così. 

Il suo cellulare trillò, mentre indossava i guanti e apriva il rubinetto. Niente lavastoviglie a casa Hale, solo olio di gomito. 

“Hey Der, ci sentiamo stasera? Sono appena tornato dal bowling con Scott, Kira, Lydia, Danny e Mason. Quei due sono così carini insieme, anche se ammetto che preferivo il mio amico con Ethan…vabbè. Che mi racconti?” 

Derek ridacchiò, levandosi i guanti per rispondere. 

“Tutto tranquillo al loft. Sì, stasera per le 22 e 30 va bene… Ascolta Stiles… domani Peter ci presenterà la sua nuova ragazza… e io pensavo che forse sarebbe ora di dirgli di noi. che ne dici di venire domani a cena?” 

L’Hale incrociò le dita, chiudendo per un attimo il rubinetto. 

Non passò molto tempo, prima della risposta. 

“Sai credo anch’io sia arrivato il momento, ormai. Va bene. E poi conosco sia Malia che Peter, quindi non entro in una casa piena di sconosciuti…=P ps chi è quella pazza che si innamora di Peter? Deve essere fuori di testa.. Derbear, scusa, ma ti devo lasciare, dobbiamo ordinare la pizza (siamo in pizzeria, ovviamente…) ci sentiamo dopo,xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoo ♥” 

Derek rispose con un semplice “XOX a dopo */////*” prima di rimettersi i guanti, ri – aprire l’acqua e lavorare di spugna e detersivo: il sottofondo strappalacrime dell’episodio lo faceva solo ridere.   
Aspettava con impazienza che arrivassero sia l’ora per parlare con Stiles, che la sera successiva, così da non nascondere più alla famiglia qualcosa che lo faceva stare bene come non mai, da qualche mese a quella parte. 

……………………………………………..

Era una mattina come tante: Greenberg rimproverato dal coach Finstock, Jared che rimetteva il pranzo in bagno per colpa di ragazzi che gli avevano fatto uno scherzo di cattivo gusto e il pack che si riuniva per chiacchierare amabilmente.   
Era stato traumatico, per Scott e il suo branco, non vedere più Allison, Isaac e i gemelli, tra i banchi di scuola. Era ancora più scioccante vedere i banchi vuoti dell’Argent e di Aiden sapendo che nessun licantropo biondo, irascibile e muscoloso e nessuna cacciatrice dolce e dai capelli corvini, si sarebbero più seduti su quella sedia o avrebbero più aperto un libro di economia o di letteratura inglese, preoccupati per le verifiche. 

I ragazzi, però erano andati avanti. Nonostante quel leggero disagio che provavano ogni mattina, il gruppo si era legato sempre più, senza che all’interno ci fossero invidie o scontri.   
Quasi ogni sera, per chi poteva, ci si organizzava per uscire a mangiare fuori, oppure ci si divertiva al bowling, in discoteca.   
Scott era il più attivo tra i ragazzi. Lui e Kira, coppia ormai stabile, erano sempre i primi, quando si trattava di divertimento. 

«Oh, hanno aperto un ristorante indiano vicino a casa mia, ci andiamo stasera? Possiamo invitare anche mia madre e tuo padre, Stiles, non c’è problema. I due devono svagarsi insieme, no? Sono sposati da tre mesi e ancora non sono usciti a cena una volta…!». 

«E neppure sono andati in luna di miele… ma sai, mio padre è lo sceriffo, non può prendersi vacanze quando vuole e tua madre è un’infermiera. Entrambi devono essere sempre pronti a uscire di casa al minimo problema ma credo che stasera siano liberi entrambi. Ah, beh, comunque divertitevi!»   
Stiles, appoggiato sul banco, stava giocando con il cellulare, in attesa dell’arrivo dell’insegnante. Il pack attorno a lui chiacchierava amabilmente: Scott, però, fissò l’amico, ormai fratello a tutti gli effetti, un po’ stupito. 

«Perché dici divertitevi? Tu dove sarai, scusa?» 

«Ehm, credo che avrò un altro impegno…». 

Per quanto la promessa che il pack si era fatto, fosse quella di non avere troppi segreti, Stiles aveva confidato la sua storia con Derek solo a Scott. Non voleva che lo sapesse Malia, per una questione puramente personale.

Scott colse l’occhiata dell’amico, annuendo. « Ok, fratello, sarà per un’altra volta…».

Malia, lì accanto, si voltò verso Kira e Lydia. 

«Ragazze, questo pomeriggio facciamo un giro? Ho visto un paio di scarpe mica male, al negozio vicino casa tua, Kira, potremmo dare un’occhiata…» Kira annuì convinta ma Lydia la fermò: «Scusa, vorrei tanto ma devo prepararmi, ho un impegno importante e vorrei essere al meglio…». 

«Oh davvero? Beh, ok, se vuoi usciamo solo noi?» chiese Kira, impaziente, in direzione della Hale. 

«Mmm, sì. Anche perché poi dovrò sorbirmi una cena con “i nuovi amori” di mio padre e mio cugino. Vorrei sapere chi sono quelle due pazze che si sono innamorate di loro. Passi il fatto che sono attraenti entrambi…ma poi? Mio padre è psicopatico, e Derek è sempre taciturno. Bah, saranno sante donne quelle che incontrerò stasera. E’ probabile che le abbiano ripescate dall’Echo House». 

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, tentando di cambiare discorso, venendo però anticipato da Lydia, che stranamente sembrava nervosa. 

«Malia, non mi sembra il momento di tirare fuori vecchie situazioni e soprattutto certi luoghi che non voglio ricordare. Pensiamo al fatto che abbiamo un test tra qualche minuto e nessuno di voi ha ripassato nulla… ». 

Il cambiamento repentino di discorso insospettì il solo Stiles, più arguto degli altri. Il ragazzo, però, pensò alle parole della Hale e al riferimento poco educato che aveva rivolto alla Echo House: vecchie cicatrici ritornarono per un attimo a galla, prima che Stiles immaginasse in fretta il volto di Derek, metodo che usava per calmarsi durante i momenti di sconforto. 

Si era innamorato di quel ragazzo che, una sera di qualche mese prima, gli aveva sciolto il cuore semplicemente con una frase: «Sei la mia ancora, Stiles, tengo a te più della mia stessa vita, e ho lasciato Braeden perché, da quando mi hai chiesto scusa per esserti introdotto nella mia proprietà per cercare l’inalatore di Scott, non ho mai smesso di pensare a te» .  
Per quanto lo Stilinski lo avesse negato a sé stesso e al mondo intero, il ragazzo aveva trovato da sempre interessante Derek. Interessante, misterioso e decisamente sexy.   
Da quando l’aveva conosciuto sul serio, lentamente si era affezionato a lui sempre più profondamente senza mai rivelarsi, per paura e per vergogna. 

Da qualche mese a quella parte, però, la paura e la vergogna erano state sostituite da amore e complicità: la storia con Malia era stata archiviata, perché Stiles sapeva di non amarla, ed era conscio che la ragazza avesse una simpatia nascosta per il proprio Alpha, ovvero Scott.   
Quindi i due avevano deciso di essere semplicemente amici, senza che Stiles avesse ancora rivelato il vero motivo della rottura.  
Lo stesso era accaduto tra Braeden e Derek, con la ragazza che si era dimostrata matura abbastanza da rispettare la scelta dell’Hale.   
E poi la giovane era così carina con Parrish. Era lui la sua anima gemella, perché Derek apparteneva a Stiles.   
Per quanto fossero melensi e zuccherosi quei concetti, erano la verità. 

Derek apparteneva a Stiles, e Stiles a quel ragazzo che da “Sourwolf” era diventato “Derbear”. 

Un rumore di tacchi interruppe il vociare della classe.   
La professoressa entrò con una risma di fogli in mano, facendo sbuffare i ragazzi tranne Lydia, che ridacchiò fiera: amava i test, amava studiare e ne andava davvero orgogliosa. 

…….

Il cielo azzurro cambiò d’abito, decidendo di indossarne uno più scuro, disseminato da puntini luminosi, famosi per essere il riferimento dei marinai quando essi si perdevano.   
La sera era calata, fresca e piacevole, su Beacon Hills e le luci della città che iniziava la propria “movida” si mescolarono a quelle dei fari di una macchina abbastanza datata, di un color azzurro pastello.   
La Jeep di Stiles parcheggiò esattamente accanto alla Camaro di Derek: le stesse macchine, così vicine, rispecchiavano il rapporto stretto di chi le possedeva. 

Il ragazzo scese dall’auto divertito e un po’ emozionato.   
Lo faceva ridere soprattutto il pensiero di vedere i volti stupiti di Malia e Peter, quando lui si sarebbe presentato come “ragazzo di Derek”. Era disposto a sopportare le frecciatine dell’Hale maggiore, che sarebbero arrivate sicuramente, se accanto a lui c’era quel “Derbear” che tanto amava.  
Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa, con Derek di fianco, ora che ci pensava. 

Il ragazzo salì la prima scalinata, prima di decidere che l’ascensore sarebbe stato più comodo, in effetti.  
Stiles salì sempre più su, fino al piano che gli interessava: le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, portandolo esattamente di fronte al portone del loft.   
Era così abituato ad aprirlo, che quasi sarebbe voluto entrare di sua spontanea volontà: le buone maniere, però presero il sopravvento e il ragazzo decise di bussare. 

Il portone scorrevole si mosse, mostrandogli la sua ex – ragazza, vestita di tutto punto, con un abitino scuro che le arrivava fino al ginocchio, tacchi alti e ricci ben definiti. 

«Stiles? Ehi, che ci fai qui? Stiamo aspettando una ragazza…due ragazze, in effetti… non dirmi che ti vuoi auto invitare? No, perché non è il momento adatto…» Malia stava quasi per sbattere fuori Stiles, quando Derek apparve alle sue spalle, decisamente preoccupato e imbarazzato. 

«No, no, ehi... lui non va da nessuna parte che non sia in questa casa…». 

Derek, che indossava una semplice T - shirt color prugna e un paio di pantaloni bianchi, allungò un braccio per posarlo attorno alle spalle dello Stilinski e lo trascinò dentro in casa. 

Un dubbio clamoroso si insinuò nella testa di Malia. 

«Vieni fuori, Peter! Il primo ospite è arrivato» annunciò Derek, un po’ imbarazzato, anche se convinto. 

«Oh Derek, ho da riempire ancora i vol au vant e da finire di cuocere l’arrosto, mi sembra presto per…» le parole morirono sulla bocca di Peter, prima che guardasse con stupore prima in direzione di Derek, poi verso Stiles e infine verso il braccio del nipote posato attorno alle spalle dello Stilinski. 

«Oddio non ci credo. No, Derek, è uno scherzo? Davvero?».

L’uomo si buttò sul divano in preda a risate isteriche, mentre la figlia non si era mossa dal suo posto, ancora troppo sconvolta per parlare.   
Le dava fastidio sapere che Stiles l’avesse sostituita con suo cugino: cosa aveva lui di più interessante da offrirgli? Lei era sinceramente innamorata di Stiles, ed era la prima volta che accadeva con un ragazzo, dopo i suoi 8 anni passati da coyote. In più con Stiles si era verificato quasi un colpo di fulmine, seppur bizzarro, dato che i due si erano baciati e coccolati per la prima volta all’interno di un ospedale psichiatrico. 

La storia con Stiles, però era ormai terminata, per colpa, a quanto pareva, di suo cugino e del rapporto che lo legava allo Stilinski. «Ecco il motivo della rottura di Derek con Braeden » pensò Malia tra sé e sé, un pizzico di frustrazione che le scappò senza che potesse farci molto.   
La ragazza decise, per rispettare tutti, da buona Hale, di mangiare in silenzio e non aprir bocca. Le sarebbero usciti solo insulti, in quel momento, e sapeva che Derek non se li meritava.   
Forse Stiles, ma non suo cugino. 

Peter rideva sempre più sguaiatamente, sul divano del loft. 

«Ahahah, Stiles. Ero certo che tu ti fossi fidanzato con Derek qualche decennio fa, non da poco…. Hai rotto con mia figlia per andare con mio nipote? Sai cosa? Credo sia stata la soluzione migliore, scusami Malia, per un motivo in particolare: tu non hai mai dovuto sopportare ore e ore di discorsi melensi su quanto Stiles fosse intelligente, sprezzante del pericolo e anche carino con quei nei sul volto…e ringrazia il cielo che mi trovassi in uno stato catatonico, altrimenti sarebbero stati guai…». 

La rivelazione scioccò non poco Stiles. 

«Q-Quindi tu hai parlato di me a tuo zio già da allora?» chiese il ragazzo, titubante. 

«Eh- ehm, sì. Ti ho invitato qui per introdurti ufficialmente, se così posso dire, nella famiglia Hale, e...ehm, sì, io parlavo di te già da allora...». 

«Alla buon ora, ci è voluta una donzella ben dotata e imparentata con te Derek, per farti aprire gli occhi…ah beh, com’era il detto? Non tutti i coyote vengono per nuocere…». 

Stiles lanciò uno sguardo divertito in direzione del suo ragazzo, ma per rispetto di Malia decise di non ridere alla battuta.   
I due ragazzi si sedettero sul divano, con Stiles che occhieggiava con l’acquolina in bocca gli antipasti già serviti sul tavolo, il proprio braccio premurosamente attorno alle spalle di Derek. 

Malia li osservò di sottecchi: non poteva farci molto, perchè quei due erano proprio carini insieme.  
Gli sguardi di Derek verso l’altro erano esattamente gli stessi che Floriana lanciava ad Angelo, nella sua telenovela preferita.   
Quei due avrebbero sicuramente passato la loro vita insieme. 

Qualcuno bussò di nuovo alla porta e stavolta Malia si sentì davvero curiosa, facendo passare l’amore di Derek decisamente in secondo piano. Chi poteva essere quella pazza, o quel pazzo, non si poteva mai sapere, ad aver conquistato il cuore di uno psicopatico come suo padre? 

La ragazza si avviò verso il portone, con uno strano batticuore nel petto.   
Gli odori provenienti dalla cucina nascosero quello dell’ospite, che si mostrò appena Malia decise di fare gli onori di casa. 

La ragazza cacciò un urlo, prima di tapparsi la bocca, sconvolta. 

Stiles e Derek si alzarono, mano nella mano, per andare a vedere chi fosse il misterioso ospite. 

« Ma che diamine….?». 

Una chioma fulva stava dietro alla porta del loft, lo sguardo fiero di chi non vuole più nascondersi e un immancabile stile glam che la contraddistingueva: Lydia Martin entrò con passo cadenzato nella sala, sotto gli sguardi attoniti dei presenti.

«Oh, passi Stiles con mio cugino, ma questa, Peter, me la devi spiegare…» sbottò Malia, entrando in cucina come una furia. 

Lydia nel frattempo si voltò verso Derek e Stiles, ancora mano nella mano e decisamente sconcertati: «Tu stai con mio zio?» chiese Derek sconvolto. 

«Beh, è un problema? Dai vostri sguardi sì, sembra che abbiate visto un fantasma! Comunque voi due stavate insieme? Non mi stupisco… sai quando l’ho capito Stiles? Quando dovevi consolarmi fuori dalla piscina e invece sei rimasto per ben due ore a sorreggere il tuo ragazzo in piscina, contro il Kanima, pur non sapendo nuotare. Certe cose non sfuggono all’occhio attento delle donne».

Malia e Peter uscirono dalla cucina, in mano i vassoi degli antipasti e con due volti che non potevano essere più diversi: lui estasiato, lei decisamente stufa. 

«Lydia! Che bello! Malia, Derek, Stiles, vi presento la mia fidanzata! » ridacchiò lui, senza la minima traccia di imbarazzo.   
Lydia e Peter si voltarono, uno di fronte all’altro, per scambiarsi un bacio intenso, proprio per sottolineare la forza del loro rapporto. 

La cena era ormai pronta sulla tavola: il gruppetto, piuttosto insolito, si sedette a mangiare con gusto, inaugurando una tradizione che sarebbe durata nel tempo. 

Malia era l’unica ancora poco convinta di quello che le stava capitando: seduta tra Peter e Derek, la ragazza non aveva quasi aperto bocca, perchè ci metteva un po’ per metabolizzare certe notizie, e il silenzio prolungato le sembrava l’arma migliore da utilizzare per non ferire quella famiglia che per troppo tempo aveva cercato. 

Il film mostrato in tv non fermò Peter e Lydia dallo scambiarsi tenere effusioni, e Stiles e Derek, dall’abbracciarsi e dal lanciarsi qualche sguardo, una volta ogni tanto. 

La giovane Hale scosse la testa.   
La sua migliore amica e il suo ex ragazzo si erano fidanzati con suo padre e suo cugino: la stranezza dell’avvenimento era di proporzioni bibliche, ma non poteva lamentarsi più di tanto. 

Non poteva per il semplice motivo che abitava a Beacon Hills, dove la normalità veniva altamente disdegnata. 

E in fondo, lei ci era abituata.


End file.
